Everybody Cries II: The Crying Strikes Back
by Park Ryder
Summary: Everybody need to cry sometimes. Have you ever wonder the moments your favorite characters cry? Take a look and find out! (This was orginally Animetoonz story but I adopt it from her!) Rated T just to be safe P.S I'll change to story picture later
1. Embarrassed (Mordecai)

**Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile since I wrote a story but you try going through High School and doing a lot of work.**

 **Anyway this is the Squeal of Everybody Cries II. Originally it was Animetoonz's story but she lost her spark into the story and was busy with things in life. So I decide to adopt the story from her! We had the idea of Cecilia, Mordecai's mother, embarrassing Mordecai with the "Mordy Moments" tape. The idea came because in the flashback from the episode, it was hard to watch poor Mordecai getting laugh at by his own family like that. Animetoonz and I both thought Mordecai should have said something to his mom about the tape.**

 **Also, before you all ask "How is Mordy Moments broken when it was shown in the episode Maxin' and Relaxin'"? Keep in mind that this is a Fanfiction where anything can happen. Also I know she wrote this but I kept it like this because I love the way it is. But I change something a little bit.**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1: Embarrassed (Mordecai)**

Today was a regular Thursday evening and Mordecai was going to his parents' house. Normally he doesn't mind, but today was the day of his mother's home movies night. Mordecai doesn't really like them because it's usually embarrassing or lame but it can be funny at least once in a while. However, tonight will be anything but humorous and could very well jeopardize the relationship between Mordecai and his mother permanently.

Once he arrived at the home Mordecai was greeted by his mother, Cecilia, "Hey there Mordy!" she hugged him tight, "So good of you to come!"

"Y-Yeah." Mordecai said awkwardly as he hugged back, "Good to see you too, mom. Are the others here?"

"Oh yes!" she said as she lets go, "They're in the living room. Why don't you go join them while I get us all some refreshments?"

"Okay." her son said before his mom went to the kitchen.

The young blue jay walked to the living room and saw his father, William; his uncle, Steve, and his aunt Maxine (Cecilia's sister), all sitting together on the couch (which was big enough for five people).

"Hey there, son!" William greeted his son with a hug.

"Hey Mordy!" Steve greeted him with a firm pat on the back.

"Hiya sweetheart!" Maxine stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi everyone." Mordecai greeted his family in a polite manner.

As embarrassing as his family can be sometimes, Mordecai still loved his family and accepted who they are, regardless of how they can be. He sat down next to his father on the couch as mother came in with popcorn, ice cold drinks, some cookies, and what appears to be a tape tucked underneath her arm.

"What's that mom?" he asked her.

"It's a little something I like to call "Mordy Moments"!" Cecilia said with glee,

"Oh mom!" Mordecai groaned, "Not another-"

"Here we go!" she interrupted.

Mordecai rolled his eyes as she sets the snacks down on the table and puts the tape into the VCR. The movie started and already Mordecai hated it because it was one of those old videos where his mother recorded some moments of her son when he was a little blue jay. But, they weren't exactly good memories because him mom recorded some rather "funny" moments that were actually accidents from whether he was playing or participating in school activities.

But when Mordecais family started laughing their heads off, he felt humiliation on an entire new level. He's had people and friends laugh at him for different reasons before, but not anyone his family especially his mom and dad. In the middle of the movie, everyone was still laughing and did not even notice that Mordecai was getting very upset over this.

With anger and embarrassment in his heart, Mordecai turned on the lights, stomped over to the VCR, stopped the tape, took it out, and threw it against the wall. The tape didn't break but everyone was shocked at Mordecais sudden angry attitude.

"All of you just shut up!" he yelled at his family, "Shut up right now!"

"Mordecai Quintel!" his mother rose up and placed her hands on her hips, "What has gotten into you?!"

"Look who's talking!" Mordecai barked, "How could you do this to me?!"

"Now, that's no way to talk to your moth-" Cecilia wagged her finger before Mordecai interrupted.

"You didn't answer my question!" he yelled again, "I said how can you do this to me?!"

Cecilia took a deep breath before speaking to her angry son again. She knows that a good mother always listens and tries to reason with their child in a situation like this.

"Mordy honey," Cecilia said a little more calmly, "I recorded those moments because I cared about you. As a mother, I thought that-"

"You don't care about me!" Mordecai snapped in fury, "All you care is about humiliating and making me look like a clumsy idiot! You think you're a cool mom but you're not!" he started to tear up before he finished, "Just...stay outta my life! I never wanna see you or hear from you ever again!"

Mordecai ran from the living room and out the front door, leaving everyone in the room very shocked and guilty at the same time. They felt horrible because they had laughed at Mordecai all because of the clumsy moments his mom had recorded on the tape.

"Man, I feel terrible." Steve said in regret.

"Me too." Maxine nodded in agreement.

"It was really mean of us to laugh at his embarrassing moments." William said sadly, "We should've been more considerate of Mordecais feelings."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Cecilia went to the door, "I got to find Mordecai. Everyone else, stay here until I I find him and bring him home." she said before she left.

The rest of the family sat in silence and hoped that Cecilia would find the young blue jay in time.

Mordecai ran only two miles before he decided to stop at a tree near a lake. He sat underneath the tree, folded his arms over his knees, and rested his head on them. The whole time he was alone, he kept on hearing the echoing laughter of his family just tearing his head apart and there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

"Augh!" Mordecai groaned, "Why did she have to play that freakin' tape?! Does she like to embarrass me all the time?! Why does she always have to ruin my life?!" his eyes filled up as he took a couple deep breaths, "I'm so sick of it, but what's the use? Mom will never understand me..."

He felt his eyes spilling as he held his head with his hand. Mordecai felt crushed that not only his family laughed at him like a bunch of immature high schoolers, but his own mother would deliberately humiliate him without even a second thought. He thought about going back to the park and leaving everything behind when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Mordecai!" Cecilia said in a distance, "Mordecai! Mordecai where are you?! Please come home!"

Although one part of Mordecai told him to go to his mother and give her another chance, but then another side said to just leave and never come back. Mordecai got up on his feet and took off sprinting away from the voice of his mother, just as she saw her son in the distance.

"Mordecai!" she called again before running, "Mordecai wait! Come back!"

Mordecai ignored her as he ran towards the river. Then, he began to hear his father's voice calling out to him along with his mother. William had, just now, joined his wife on the search because he grew too worried for his wife and son and wanted so much to apologize to Mordecai.

"Son waits!" William pleaded, "We want to tell you something!"

Mordecai didn't listen because he thought and believed they would just scold him by saying he was overreacting. But without even looking, he tripped over a huge rock spraining his ankle and he began to roll down and fall into the river.

"HELP!" Mordecai cried out.

"MORDECAI!" Cecilia and William cried in fear.

Thinking quickly, Cecilia tied herself to a tree and dived right in the river to save her son. She grabbed him and held his head up so he could breathe. William pulled them out and looked over Mordecai with deep concern.

"Is he alright?" he asked in a worried voice.

"He unconscious but I think he's alright." his wife responded, "Help me carry him back to the house."

"Alright." William nodded.

They carried Mordecai back to the house where Steve and Maxine where waiting on the front porch with worried expressions. Once everyone was inside, Cecilia nursed Mordecai's ankle before she dried herself off. Despite the risk of getting sick, she knew it was much more important to help her child than to worry about her own help. After's wrapping Mordecai's ankle in a gauze bandage, Steve carried the unconscious Mordecai up to his room while his sister-in-law went to her bedroom to dry herself off and change out of her wet clothes. As she was changing her clothes she was worried about her baby boy hoping that he was okay.

"Please be alright, Mordecai." she prayed, "Please..."

Mordecai had woken up an hour later but he felt a little bit dizzy from his ordeal and didn't take very long to realize he caught a cold after he fell.

"Achoo!" he sneezed loudly before he held his head, "Oh geez..."

He was about to get up but he winced in pain. He moves his sheet a little and saw that his foot was wrapped up in a bandage and was propped on a small pillow and he remembered he sprained his ankle when he was running away from them. Although his body was on the road to recovery, Mordecai still felt upset at his mother for embarrassing him in front of his family and everyone laughing at him.

Speaking of which, Cecilia went up the stairs to check on her son but she stopped at his door for a moment. As much as she wanted to be there for Mordecai, she knew in her heart that her son was still furious at her and everyone for what happened with the tape. Taking a deep breath, Cecilia opened the door and, slowly, wet inside Mordecai's room.

The moment he saw her mother enter, Mordecai gave a deep glare, crossed his arms, and turned his head away from her without saying a word.

"Mordecai," Cecilia began with a deep sigh, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea-"

"What?!" Mordecai glared at her in fury, "You had no idea?! Then what's the point of making that tape?!" he snapped as his eyes filled with tears again, "You want to pretend this never happened but you can't! You created that dumb video just to show everybody that you have a stupid, clumsy idiot for a son!"

Cecilia felt her own eyes watering and opened her beak to say something before Mordecai interrupted.

"Save it." he said sternly as he turned away, "I don't wanna hear any of your excuses. Just get out."

His mother hanged her head in shame and said nothing as she walked out of Mordecais room and, slowly, closed the door. Cecilia lets a couple tears roll down her cheeks before wiping them away and making her way downstairs where the others are waiting. Her husband held out a cup of tea for her as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I guess it didn't go to well?" William asked in sorrow.

Cecilia shook her head, slowly, as she took a sip of her tea, "My own son hates me now. I'll never forgive myself."

"Honey, calm down." he rubbed her back, "He was just upset, that's all."

"But he's right though!" she said as her eyes filled again, "All I wanted was to spend time with my son and I end up ruining his life! How could I not know that I was acting so ridiculous towards my own flesh and blood?"

William rubbed the back of his head in regret, "Well, that's the thing honey. He did try to tell you over and over again."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, "But you never lied to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

William paused for a moment before he answered his wife, "Me and Mordecai did try to tell you. You just didn't listen."

Cecilia looked at her husband and realized that he was right. Whenever Mordecai tried to tell his mother to either slow down or just stop being so silly, apparently she ignored him while just being herself. Of course she would never ignore her family on purpose, but she didn't see how much humiliation and damage she was causing to Mordecai's life.

"Oh my gosh." she looked down at her feet, "I had no idea. I'm such a horrible mother. No wonder Mordecai hates me..."

Then, William gave her a gentle hug and rubbed her back, "Now, don't go saying that Cecilia. You're a wonderful mother and Mordecai knows that. Sometimes when we get upset, we say and do things that we don't usually mean whether or not it hurts others."

Steve nodded in agreement before she spoke, "He's right, Cecilia. And besides, Mordecai would never hold a grudge against his own family. He'll be alright."

Maxine nodded in agreement as Cecilia smiled a little and started to calm down, "Alright. I'll go talk to him again." she lets go of her husband and stood up, "He may not want to talk to me but I want to let him know how much I love him. Please excuse me."

"Take all the time you need, hon'." William gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Cecilia mustered up her courage before she made her way up the stairs once again. Once she had reached for Mordecais door, she stopped when she heard the sounds of faint sobbing coming from her son's bedroom. She opened the door slightly ajar and peeked in to see her son, who was angry only moments ago, was sobbing in his pillow.

"W-Why did I act like such a jerk?" Mordecai sobbed in regret, "All she was doing is being her usual self and I just blew up at her! What kind of son am I?! I'm the worst son ever!"

Cecilia felt heartbroken that her son was in deep regret all because of a stupid video tape. As much as her son's words hurt her, she wasn't angry or upset at Mordecai and it was mostly her fault to begin with. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door and walked inside.

"Mordy?" she spoke softly, "Are you okay, honey?"

"L-Leave me alone..."Mordecai said not in anger but in guilt. After what he said earlier, he couldn't bear to look at his mother.

"Listen sweetie," his mother sat down next to him, "what you said did hurt a little, but you weren't wrong. You had a very strong point and I do appreciate you being honest with me."

Mordecai briefly looked up at his mother with teary eyes, "But I yelled at you in front of everyone, ran off, and said a bunch of hurtful things to you! How can you be so calm and forgiving after what I did?"

She smiled warmly and rubbed his back, "Because I'm your mother. And a true mother always forgives the actions of their children, no matter how poor they are."

Mordecai sat up and looked into his mother's gentle eyes. He opened his beak to say something, but no words came out whatsoever. With his soaked eyes gushing with tears, he threw himself on his mother's lap and sobbed even more than ever, almost like a child even. His mother only smiled as she placed one hand on his back and rubbed his head very soothingly.

"Shhh, don't cry honey." Cecilia comforted her sad boy, "I'm here, and I'm here."

She kept comforting the young blue jay for a little while as Mordecai continued to cry in guilt, regret, and shame. As soon as his sobs had settled, Mordecai lifted himself up again and wiped his eyes as his mother patted his back.

"Feeling better?" Cecilia asked.

"Y-Yeah." he said in a shaky voice, "I feel okay now. Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Bless you." she handed him a tissue.

"Thanks." Mordecai took it and blew his beak into it, "So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not." she shook her head before hugging him, "How could I be mad at my own baby boy? Besides, I know you never meant any of it."

"I know, but I still feel bad for what I said." Mordecai looked down, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Cecilia smiled again as she hugged her soon even closer, "I already have, Mordy. I love you."

A single tear ran down Mordecai's beak as he hugged and smiled back, "I love you too, mom. And I'm very sorry."

"And I forgive you, honey." she gave him a loving kiss on the forehead before pulling away, "Now, do you need anything?"

"Um, you mind getting me a glass of water please?" he asked before clearing his throat.

"Sure honey." Cecilia stood up and wrapped him in another blanket to keep warm, "You just take it easy and I'll be right back."

"Okay." Mordecai lies back down, "Thanks mom. You're the best."

'Anytime Mordy." she grinned at him before leaving the room.

As soon as Cecilia went downstairs, she told everyone about how she and Mordecai made up and they were all glad to hear it. William, Steve, and Maxine went to check up on Mordecai and even though he apologized for snapping at everyone, his family apologized because it was their fault for laughing in the first place.

Many hugs and more apologies later, Cecilia checked on her son again and got to talk with him before he finally fell asleep from exhaustion. She and everyone else left Mordecai alone for the night but not before confirming that he'll be in bed for about a week due to his sprained ankle and his cold. But Mordecai is actually glad because now he could spend time with his parents and make up for the awful day that had occurred earlier.

Once the others were in the kitchen and no one was looking Cecilia took the tape, broke it in half, and threw the broken pieces in the trash can. She learned a very powerful lesson that day: Embarrassment is one thing, but nothing is worth the risk of losing the love and trust of your own family.

 **Hope you all like it!**


	2. Jealously (Rigby)

**Hey guys! Here's the 2** **nd** **chapter of the story!**

 **I know it's like animetoonz's story but as I mention it before, I love the way she wrote it and I didn't want to change that. I change the name of Rigby's mother name because in the new RS episode it revealed that his mother name is Barbra. I also want to add some reference to the prom episode because it gave me some ideas to the episode.**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Jealousy (Rigby)**

Rigby and Mordecai were hanging out in their room either playing handheld games or reading comics when Rigby heard his cell phone ring next to him.

"You gonna get that?" asked Mordecai.

Not looking up from his game, Rigby simply shrugged before saying, "Do me a solid and answer it."

"Ugh!" he groaned in irritation, "Fine! But you owe me a solid!"

Mordecai grabs Rigby's phone and answers it, "Hello? Oh hi there! I haven't heard from you in a while!" he places his hand on the phone for a second, "It's your mom."

"My mom?" Rigby asked in curiosity, "What's she calling for?"

"Uh-huh." Mordecai talked on the phone, "Yeah. Sure, I'll tell him. You're welcome. Bye bye."

He hung up and handed the phone back to his friend, "So what did my mom want?" Rigby asked.

"She said that Don got a big promotion and wants you to come over later to celebrate with them and your dad." Mordecai explained.

"Aw what?!" Rigby complained, "Celebrate with Don?! No way!"

"Come on, Rigby." he tried to reason, "They're your family and Don is pretty cool if you just spent time with him."

"I said no way!" Rigby turned and crossed his arms.

"Do me a solid and go celebrate with your family." Mordecai said.

"AUGH!" Rigby groaned in anger, "Fine! You're lucky I can't back out of a solid like last time!"

"Hm, hm hm, hm!" Mordecai said as he smirked.

After practically begging (and annoying) Benson to borrow the cart, Rigby was on his way to see his family. However, he could tell it was not going to be a pleasant visit and would loathe every single minute of the whole thing.

"Man this is going to be so lame!" he grumbled as he approached his parents' house.

The house looked like it hasn't really changed in years but Rigby shrugged it off as he rang the doorbell. Once the door opened he was greeted by his mom, Barbra.

"Hi Rigby!" Barbra hugged her eldest son.

"Hey Mom." Rigby gave a small smile.

"There's my big man!" his father, Sherm, came and joined in the hug.

"Hi Pop." Rigby gave another smile to his dad as his mom showers him with hugs and kisses, "Aw Mom!"

"Aw honey, you know a mom loves her kids." Barbra ruffled his hair.

Then his younger brother, Don, came in and smiles at his older brother. "Hey Rigby!" he greeted.

Rigby rolled his eyes as soon as he saw his younger brother and Don gave him a hug. Rigby groaned softly before his brother finally lets go of him, "Nice to see you too, Don."

"Come in." Barbra led everyone to the living room, "We are getting ready to celebrate."

"Fine." Rigby said.

Then they started to talk and eat some food, but Rigby hardly said or ate anything the whole time. All his parents talked about were Don's promotion and his job, which made Rigby very irritated and annoyed.

"It's so wonderful that you got this promotion, honey." Barbra gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"We are very proud of you, son." Sherm added.

"Aw thanks." Don smiled.

The more their parents praised Don, the more anger Rigby felt in his heart. Ever since they were kids, Don has gotten more praise than Rigby and he always felt second banana to his younger brother. Rigby's anger grew which caught the attention of his accountant of a brother.

"Rigby, is something wrong?" Don asked in concern.

"Oh, you wanna know what's wrong?! Every time I come over it's always, "You should be more like your brother! Don did this, Don did that?" It's always Don, Don, Don! And I'm getting sick of it!" Rigby complained out loud.

"Rigby!" his dad scolded, "What is the matter with you?!"

"Don being born is the matter!" Rigby replied harshly.

Everyone gasps as Rigby had tears in his eyes and ran up to his old bedroom which was now a closet.

"Rigby wait!" his younger brother got up to follow him.

But before Don could even speak to his brother, Rigby shut the door and cries on the floor.

"Why do everybody love Don more than me?!" sobbed Rigby as he laid his face on the pillow.

Wanting to know what's wrong with their son, Sherman and Barba go upstairs and heard Rigby cry. It's one thing to yell at his sibling, but Barbara and Sherm know that he wouldn't act this upset without a reason.

Barbra knocks on the door a couple times before speaking, "Rigby, can we come in?"

"No! Go away!" Rigby shouted.

"Son, we want to talk to you so open the door!" Sherm spoke harshly.

"I said get out!" Rigby shouted again.

"We are not leaving until you tell us what wrong. Does" his mother said not want to see her son upset?

"I don't have to tell you nothing!" Rigby snapped at them, "Quit telling me what to do!"

"Rigby, we are your parents and you can't speak to us that way!" Sherm said for he had dealt with his son's bad attitude in the past.

"So what?!" he snapped again, "Just get lost and leave me alone! Jerks..." he mumbled as more tears fell from his cheeks.

The parents sighed in defeat for they've seen Rigby act stubborn before and when he was upset or angry, he wouldn't go near anyone, much less talk to them. They just looked at each other as they stood by Rigby's former bedroom door.

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a while." Barbra suggested.

"Barb, he's just having a tantrum and he's knows better than to act that way." Sherm said as he crossed his arms.

"That's true but he won't tell us what wrong. Is" his wife agreed and pointed out.

Sherm only sighed deeply before he said, "Why can't he be more like his brother? Like he always been a screw up and a loser and always wants to take my car."

Rigby had heard what his father had just said which made him cry louder and his parents concern grew even more. "What did I say?" Sherm asked in confusion.

Barbra shrugged as Rigby opens the door and glares at his parents with tears, "Screw you!" he shouted as he ran out of the house.

Before his family could follow him, Rigby got into the cart and drove as fast as he can back to the park. The whole time, the tears tried to obscure his vision but he made sure to clear his eyes and try to focus on the road. After he had entered the park and reached the house, Rigby walked all the way upstairs and went to his bed covering himself with his blanket with tears still in his eyes.

Mordecai happened to be playing video games when he saw his best friend dash through the door and upstairs with tears in his eyes. Wanting to see what was wrong, he shuts off the game and goes up to check on his friend, only to find him sobbing on his trampoline.

"Rigby?" Mordecai asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Just leave me alone..." Rigby muffled.

Mordecai knelt down next to his friend and placed a hand on his back, "Please talk to me."

Rigby could only muffle through the clothes on his trampoline, "I just wanted for once for my parents to accept me for who I am instead of me being like Don!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, dude." Mordecai looked at his friend sadly.

"Why can't my parents understand me...?" Rigby sobbed more.

"You need a hug, dude?" Mordecai asked hoping to cheer his friend up, "No, I don't..." Rigby responded sadly.

"Sorry dude. I just wanted to help."

"Maybe I should be like Don since that what everybody wants!" Rigby turned away.

Mordecai scoffed at the thought, "Rigby, don't be dumb. You're okay the way you are.

"But why are my parents like that?" his best friend asked.

"I wish I knew bro." the blue jay shrugged.

"I wish my parents understand me." Rigby said as cried silently.

As Mordecai rubs his friends' back, the door knocked. "Come in." he said.

The door opened and it was Barbra, Sherm and Don who came in the room, but when Rigby turned around all he did was glare at them, "What do you guys want?"

"We came to see if you're alright." Barbra answered in a soft voice.

"I thought you only cared about your favorite kid." he said bitterly.

"Rigby-"

"Shut up!" Rigby snapped, "I don't want to hear your excuses! Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Come on, Rigby. Just talk to them." You are never going to feel better if you don't tell them."

"Why should I tell them anything?! If they like Don so much, then why do I even matter?!" Rigby yelled as the tears started to form again.

Barbra gasped when she heard that. "No no Rigby. We don't like Don better, we love both of you the same."

"No you don't!" Rigby said as the tears streamed down his face, "You always pay more attention to him, compliment him, and brag about how amazing he is and what a perfect son he is! All you guys do is treat me like trash and want me to be a perfect clone of him!"

Barbra and Sherm look at each other in guilt, "Rigby, that's not true. We love you the way you are."

"Then why do you guys nag me to be like him?!"

Barbra tried to think of what to say, "Well we...umm..."

"You see...well..." Sherm struggled to answer as well.

"You don't have an answer. I knew it." Rigby scoffed and turned away again.

"Rigby, just give them another chance." Mordecai tried to reason.

"No." he mumbled, "They lost their chance a long time ago."

"Rigby, we are so sorry." his mom approached him and knelt down, "It just that we were so happy on how Don was doing. There are some things you can do that Don can't."

"Name one." Rigby glared at her.

"Well you are great a video games, I think." his dad said.

"You are not afraid to take any risks." his mom added.

"You're very protective of your friends."

"And you must have cheated death countless times."

"You stand up to bullies."

"And you're always willing to help your friends."

"You are honest about something."

"So what?!" Rigby shouted and threw his arms up, "Don has done some of those things too!"

Don decided to speak up next, "But Rigby, to be honest...you do it in a cooler way. I just do it in a clean way and I always wanted to be like you. I never meant for this to happen and you are rebellious while I'm just a goody two shoes."

"Yeah dude." Mordecai agreed, "I mean, we all like the way you are even when you annoy the heck out of us. If you were like Don, it would be boring. No offense, Don."

"None taken, I agree." Don said.

Rigby thinks about it for a minute as a tear falls down his cheek and Sherm & Barbra just hugged him.

Barba smiled at him, "We love you, Rigby."

"We just didn't want your life to be bad or go down the drain." Sherm said.

"Then why did you act like I didn't matter to you?!" Rigby pulled away, "Every time I did something, you just yell at me and praise Don like a prince! Also dad you care more about Don and your stupid car more than your own son! Even when I change, you still don't trust me and always blame me for everything!" He said as he sobbed more.

"Well Rigby…I just don't want your life to go down or be bad." Sherm said again.

"Plus, you were independent and Don was kind of needy." she added.

"So I have a bad life?! Is that what you're saying?!" Rigby yelled in sadness and anger.

"No you don't!" Barbra said as the tears began to form, "If you did, wouldn't you be scolded or put in jail by now?"

Rigby started to realize that his parents were making a point, "That's true but-"

Sherm placed a hand on his shoulder, "Son, we were just worried and scared because how you were. Remember when you almost got put in jail for egging a house?"

Rigby pulls away and turns away from his parents, "So you're scared of how I was? That figures." he scoffed.

Regardless of what their eldest son did, his parents felt bad that they caused Rigby so much pain. Then, Rigby heard a little crying sound and he turned around to see his mother crying in shame.

"I'm the worse mother ever!" Barbra cried.

"And I'm the worst father ever." Sherm cried and sniffled.

"And I'm the worst brother ever!" Don teared up.

Rigby hears this and starts to feel guilty about everything he has said to his family today, "I'm sorry."

His parents and Don Look at him in surprise, "You're serious?"

"Yes." Rigby nodded as he cried, "You guys are a great family and I took you for granted. I'm not only the worst son in the world but the worst brother and person on this entire planet. Also I realize I don't blame dad for not trusting me and blaming me because I did a lot of stupid stuff before."

Wanting to comfort her sad son, Barbra picked Rigby up and hugged him like when he was a child, "Why are you hugging me after I verbally bashed you, dad, and Don like that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Because you're our baby." Barbra rubbed his back and soothed him, "We forgive you no matter and it our fault to begin with."

"No mom. I-" he tried to say.

"She's right Rigby." his dad interrupted again, "We made you feel second best and that wasn't right of us."

"And I should've laid off." Don added in regret.

Rigby turned to his younger brother, "But Don, you're better than me and everyone likes you better."

"I just wanted to be cool like you." Don said.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes. I always wanted to be like you"

"Why? I'm nothing but a loser and I always will be!"

"No you're not." Don shook his head, "You did some amazing things like fighting evil business men."

"Not to mention you helped us save the park countless times." Mordecai added.

"And proved to everybody that you are not useless by taking that heavy lifting job." Barbra recalled when Mordecai told the family about what Rigby had to go through at his new job.

"And you risk your life for everyone just about every day." his dad said.

"You even risked yourself trying to make things right for Thanksgiving." Don recalled another moment.

"After me and Mordecai ruined it first." Rigby pointed out.

"But, you guys made it better." his mom said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Rigby said as he looked down.

"We are sorry, too." Sherm apologized as his wife stood next to him, "We will never treat you like that again."

"Promise?" Rigby as he sniffled.

"We promise." both his parents said with a smile.

Rigby smiles and hugs his parents as the tears come down again, "I love you."

"We love you, too." his parents hugged back and teared up.

Rigby began to cry in regret while his mom and dad gave him a comforting hug and he started to feel better, "T-Thanks." he wiped his eyes.

"No problem." Barbra kissed him on the cheek, "We all love you, Rigby."

"And I love you guys too." Rigby smiled, "And Don?"

"Yes Rigby?" he asked as Rigby held his hand out to him, "Congratulations bro."

Don smiled and shook his brother's hand, "Thanks, big brother."

After the handshake ended, Rigby opened his arms out to his younger brother, 'Want some sugar, bro?"

Don teared up in joy, "Oh yes! Of course!"

The two brothers hug while their parents and Mordecai smiled. After that, everyone decided to go out to dinner and have a real celebration now that everything is back to normal.

Rigby was happy for not only his family appreciates him more, but now he respects his parents and his brother more. It goes to show that not every family is perfect and may fight at least once in a while; they're always there for you and love you no matter who or what you are.

 **Hope you all like it!**


	3. Dumped (Benson)

**Hey guys! Like I mention it before, this is Animetoonz story but I adopted it from her and I keep it the way it is because I like how it is blah blah blah.**

 **Anyway this chapter is Benson and Audrey breaking up. However I change some things because Animetoonz was getting complained for this chapter and it's one of the things why she stops writing it. So I decide to make it better for people who won't complain it.**

 **BTW vanilla came from a white flower. This is why Pops said it.**

 **Next Chapter: Pops is underappreciated by his father.**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

It was late one evening and Benson is meeting up with Audrey on a date at their favorite restaurant.

"Man, this is going to be great!" Benson said to himself in a happy voice.

It was past 7:30 and Benson waits a little longer until Audrey arrives. He walks up to her, not noticing the sad look on her face.

"Hey Audrey!" he greeted.

"H-Hey Benson." Audrey said with a little hesitation in her voice.

"Audrey, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Benson," Audrey gave a deep sigh, "we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Come on. Let's go somewhere private." she took his hand and lead him to an alley.

"Where are we going?" Benson asked, "Is there something wrong?"

But Audrey said nothing when they reached the location and everything was silent for a moment as she thought of what to say to say to Benson.

"Audrey, what's the matter?" Benson asked again.

"Benson..." Audrey began sadly, "I think we should break up..."

Benson felt like his heart shattered into pieces and felt like his whole world came down, "I-I'm sorry Benson but it's just that even though you are a great person, I'm starting to lose that spark in our relationship." she admitted.

Benson felt the tears about to fall and he couldn't believe that Audrey was breaking up with him. She wasn't the first girlfriend to dump Benson but just as he thought Audrey would be the one; it blows up in his face.

"You understand, right?" Audrey asked hoping her friend isn't too upset.

Benson only glared at Audrey and was ready to say something but nothing, "I'm sorry, Benson." she spoke softly. He wanted to yell at her but he knows it's not her fault and knows that sometimes in a relationship things have to end because they would lose that spark.

"…Maybe I guess..."

Audrey felt bad for doing this but she knows that she had to tell him sooner or later.

"So I guess this is it…I can I go home?" Benson asked trying not to cry in front of Audrey.

"Yes and please try to understand, sometimes you lose the spark on someone you like." she took a deep breath to calm herself, "I'm really sorry Benson, but that spark is gone."

Benson felt his heart break even more as he glared at Audrey one more time and felt the tears coming out and tries not to cry in front of her. "Bye!" he said quickly and he runs away in tears and heads back to the park. Audrey looks down sadly, knowing that she has hurt Benson's feelings and heart.

Benson kept running until he came across the park and ran into the guess room. Once there, he plopped onto the bed and cried hard into the pillow, unleashing his heartbreak and sorrow.

"It's not fair!" he sobbed loudly, "Why does this keep happening to me?!"

The cries of the park manager could be heard all throughout the park and it concerned his employees, some of which saw him run inside with tears running down his face. Mordecai was the first to check on him and he went to the guest room to knock on the door.

"Benson?" he knocked a couple times, "Are you okay?"

Not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, Benson raised his head up to yell as loud as his lungs could handle, "Go away Mordecai or you're fired!"

Ignoring the threat Mordecai spoke up again, "Come on man, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Benson lied and spoke softly this time.

Even though he didn't buy the lie, Mordecai didn't want to upset his boss further and decided to leave him be, "Alright. If you need me, let me know."

"Fine."

Mordecai leaves as Pops and Skips come up the stairs to check on their friend.

"Hi Mordecai!" Pops greeted with a smile, "Where's Benson?"

"In the guest room." Mordecai answered and pointed to the room, "He's pretty upset about something but he won't tell me."

"Oh my!" the lolliman said with concern.

"Maybe we should go talk to him." Skips suggested.

"I don't know." the blue jay sighed deeply, "I tried to talk to him and he kept telling me to go away."

"Don't worry, we'll talk to him." Skips reassured.

"Okay. Good luck." Mordecai nodded.

"Thank you!" Pops smiled to his friend.

Mordecai smiles and leaves his friends so they could help Benson. Pops, then, knocks on the door, "Benson? Are you okay?" he asked.

Benson doesn't answer and still cries.

"We are coming inside." Skips said regardless if Benson heard or not.

The go inside to see Benson crying and looked at each other, feeling sad themselves. They walked towards the bed and Pops sat down next to the crying gumball machine.

"Benson, are you alright?" he asked as he placed a gentle hand on Bensons shoulder.

Benson only cried harder as Skips took a seat on the other side of the bed, "What happened, Benson?" he asked softly.

"Audrey..." Bensons sobbed.

"What about her?" Pops wondered.

Skips had a feeling what Benson was upset about, "She broke up with you didn't she?" Benson nodded sadly at the question.

"How did you know, Skips?" Pops looked at the elder yeti.

"Just a guess." Skips sighed, "And I've noticed that Audrey has been acting a little different lately."

Benson wiped his eyes before he spoke again, "She left me because she "lost that spark"..."

"She had a plug in her?" his friend asked.

"No Pops." Skips shook his head, "It means she doesn't want to date him anymore."

"Oh..."

Benson cries some more as Skips rubs his back in a comforting manner, "its okay, Benson."

"I-It's n-not f-fair!" Benson sobbed even more, "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?"

Skips and Pops feel very sad over their friend and wish they could help, "It's going to be okay, Benson." Pops tried to comfort him.

"No it won't!" Benson yelled through his pillow, "It'll never be okay! You guys don't know what it's like!"

"Oh, I do Benson." Skips sighed deeply, "I do."

Benson looked up at Skips with teary eyes, "Y-You do?"

Skips nodded before he continued, "Before Mona, I have tried to get together with girls before but it usually fails because of how I acted. It hurt but I always managed to get back on my feet."

"How?" he asked.

"I just move on." the yeti shrugged.

"You move to different houses?" Pops asked in confusion.

"No Pops." Skips sighed in slight aggravation, "Moving on means you continue with your life regardless of what happened."

"Oh!" Pops realized before turning to Benson, "Then Skips is right Benson. You should move on. You will be okay."

"I don't know if I can this time." he gave out a sob and a sniffle, "This happened before and I doubt it'll be the last."

The lolliman frowned upon hearing that, "You mean this happened to you before?"

"Yes!" Benson gave out another heartbreaking sob.

Oh Benson." Pops said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Benson cries even more as Skips pulls him into an embrace, "It's going to be okay, Benson." he said.

"I'm a worthless loser..." Benson sobbed.

"Calm down, Benson." Skips patted his back, "You're not a loser."

"Yes I am!" he sobbed harder, "I keep getting my heart stomped on and no one listens to me!"

"That's boulder dash!" Pops exclaimed, "You're a wonderful manager and everyone listens to you."

"Not Mordecai and Rigby."

"I'm sure they respect you as much as we do, Benson."

"R-Really?" he looked up.

"Yes." Skips nodded, "And while they may not show it, they see you as a friend, brother, or even a father figure sometimes."

"Wow..." in a way, Benson felt truly honored that two slackers would actually think of him as someone they actually care about.

Benson gets up and wipes the tears from his eyes as Skips gave him another pat on the back, "Don't worry, Benson, you will find the right girl someday. You got a good heart and soul, plus you're a nice person."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Skips smiled.

They all stood up and Benson smiles at his friends, "You feel better?" asked Pops.

"Yeah, a little." Benson shrugged slightly.

"Why don't we all go get some ice cream?" Pops suggested with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan. That's sounds good." Skips and Benson said at once.

Skips drives them all and they were about to go inside until Benson sees Audrey inside the ice cream shop.

"Ohhh..." Benson moaned in despair.

Pops looked at his friend with concern, "What's wrong, Benson?"

"Audrey's in there." he answered and was prepared to walk away.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Skips suggested, "You guys are neighbors after all."

"I agree." Pops nodded.

"Are you sure?" Benson asked feeling unsure.

"Benson, if you don't talk to her you will never be truly happy." the immortal yeti added.

Benson sighed deeply before he made his decision, "Fine. I have nothing left to lose anyway."

Benson went inside, walked up to Audrey and said, "H-Hey Audrey."

Audrey turned around and was surprised to see him there, "Benson? What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to get some ice cream." he answered without looking at her.

"So did I." she did the same.

The two for a couple minutes as other people passed them in and out to get ice cream while Pops and Skips watched through the window. Not wanting to put it off any longer, Benson looked at Audrey but not before giving a small sigh.

"Audrey, I need to tell you something." Benson finally said.

"What is it" Audrey looked up.

"I'm sorry for running away quickly without fully telling you how I feel. I was upset and this wasn't the first time I was dumped by a girl." Benson apologized.

"It's okay, I understand." she said softly.

"Also I kind of have to admit you're the first girl who just dumped for losing the spark. Some would just dump me for another guy or don't like me for who I am." Benson explained

"Oh I see." Said Audrey understanding why Benson was devastated by the break up.

"But we can still be friends, right?" he asked nervously.

Audrey thought for a moment before she gave him a small smile, "Of course."

They give each other a forgiving hug. While they were talking earlier, Skips and Pops decided to go inside and order while Benson was taking care of things.

"Benson!" Pops approached with two ice cream cones in his hands, "I got your favorite flavor! White flower! Hahahaha"

Benson gave a smile as he and Audrey let go, "Thanks Pops." he said as he took his cone.

"Hi Pops." Audrey greeted politely.

"Oh, hello my good lady." Pops smiled and tipped his hat.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm better now that Benson and I are friends again. Right?" she said as she placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Right." Benson nodded and took a lick from his ice cream.

"We're glad to hear that." Skips smiled as well.

"Me too." Pops said.

"I'm glad you two made up." Skips added.

"I'm glad too." Benson said.

For the next hour, they all sat down and had a nice conversation while enjoying their frozen treats. Benson and Audrey agreed to remain friends and try to see other people whenever they can.

"Well, it's getting late." Skips yawned as he stood up.

"Yeah." Benson and the others did the same, "Hey Audrey, need a ride home?"

"Sure." Audrey agreed.

Audrey hopes in the car with her three friends and Skips drops her and Benson off at the apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride." she said as she and Benson stepped out of the car.

"No problem." Skips smiled again, "You two get some rest now and we'll see you later."

"See you tomorrow, Benson! Farewell Audrey!" Pops waved goodbye as they drove off.

"See you later!" the gumball manager waved back with Audrey doing the same.

After their friends left, the two go upstairs and Benson walks Audrey to her apartment. "Thanks Benson and I'm sorry for everything." she said as they made it to her door.

"Me too." Benson rubbed the back of his head, "But I hope you will be happy."

"You too." Audrey smiled.

Benson smiled back as he and Audrey shared a brief hug, "Well, good night."

"Good night, Benson."

They go in their own apartments and have a good night's sleep. Despite what happened that night, both Benson and Audrey felt better knowing that they're friendship is still intact.

The lesson here? If you break-up with someone or end a friendship, you can't let it affect you for the rest of your life or it can be very bad for your health, both physically and mentally. But as long as you have good friends who will comfort and support you, it will be easier to move on.

Hope you all like it!


	4. Underappreciated (Pops)

**Hey guys! As you can see this is now in script form and this is how I write my stories because it's easier for me to write them and that's how it's going to be for future chapters.**

 **This chapter about Pops being underappreciated by his father. I want to thank my friend Rebecca for helping me write this chapter. I forgot the one that I and animetoonz wrote so I and Becca wrote this one instead!**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

 **P.S. I put Mr. M as Mallard because I'm too lazy to keep on typing his name all the time.**

It was the warm spring day and in the mansion every rich people came for Mr. M's fancy party as everyone was fascinated by the things he has

Woman: "Oh this statue is marvelous!"

Mr. M: "Why thank you, I think it's one of my favorite thing I have."

Man: "Mallard where is your son?"

Mr. M - "Oh he's around here somewhere."

Suddenly they hear laughing and they see Pops laughing and looking at the tank fill with fishes

Man: "Hmm, he seems odd."

Mr. M: "Well that's just being himself."

Woman: "I don't think that boy of yours isn't right to be the manager of the park, he just acts like a little child."

Mr. M: "I honestly agreed that's why I hired Benson to be the manger but also take care of him."

Man - "Oh that's good that boy of yours is too immature to take over a park."

Woman - "Yes he would be tricked all the time."

Man: "Not to mention letting those bad people running around and let them destroy the park."

Mr. M: "Oh I agree!"

Mallard and two people continue talking, unaware that someone was listening to them from the very beginning."

Woman: "Oh I just remember that your son was in the studio working there but somehow he escape

Mr. M: *sighed* "I think my son would be better off not work at the park and just sent him off to a camp until he becomes like me."

Woman: "Oh! What a wonderful idea!"

Man: "But not as wonderful as his limo."

Mr. M: "Oh yes! I do love my limo I love it almost as I love my son, I mean if I didn't have my son I would love my limo more."

Woman - "Oh I agree I mean if I didn't have children, I would just love money so much! "

Mr. M - "I know right?"

Then the chatting stop when Mallard hear a whimper and when he turn he sees Pops heart broken and tears coming down his cheeks. Mr. Mallard was shocked about his son reaction."

Mr. M: "S-Son! I uh"

Pops: "You don't love me all you care about is your money and your things! How could you be so heart freeze (cold hearted) and so selfish!"

Mr. M: "But son I-"

Pops: "You hate me! *runs off* YOU HATE ME!"

Pops began to run out the mansion leaving as Mallard is feeling both guilty and very disappointed to himself as he rush after his son but Pops was long gone as soon as went outside. At the house Pops ran to the front door and slam the door and ran to his room crying so hard that Mordecai and Rigby could hear while they were eating dinner.

Mordecai - "Whoa what's going on up there?"

Rigby - "Eh it's probably nothing."

Mordecai: "Dude we need to check it out, it could be Pops."

Rigby: "Alright alright but make it quick I don't want my food to get cold."

Then Mordecai and Rigby left the kitchen and went upstairs. They open the door to Pops' room and see t* Pops crying his heart out.

Mordecai - "What happen?"

Pops: *muffled in his pillow* "Papa hates me! He never loves me!" *crying*

Mordecai - "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Pops - *sniffling* ""At the party...he said how he wish he could send me away and he can love his limo and money more!"

Both: "What!?"

Rigby: "Dude that's awful. Even though my dad's a jerk at least he wouldn't do that."

Mordecai: "It's okay Pops we think you are fine just the way you are."

Pops: *still crying* "What's the point?" I will never be a good son like papa wanted. I'm useless and too immature…"

Mordecai - "Hey you aren't useless."

Rigby - "Yeah I mean you do stuff around here."

Pops: "But papa never even notices I work hard too, I might as well do go away and never coming back."

Mordecai and Rigby feel bad for him and the two try their best to cheer him up like tea, reading him his favorite book, bringing him his favorite food but nothing work as Pops was just too heartbroken to feel better so they thought it was best they just leave him alone.. Mr. M arrive at the house and he enters the house and when he went upstairs to Pops' room he can hear a small cry and Mallard felt his heart stung like a bee sting after what he said all the things about his son. When he open the door he can see Pops still crying his little heart out as Mallard walk over and sit on the edge of the bed.

Mallard: *gently put his hand on Pops' back* "Pops."

Pops: *felt it and he curl up in his sheet* "Go away…"

Mr. M - "Pops can we talk son?

Pops - "No! You don't love me!"

Mr. M: "But-"

Pops: "You never loved me! If mama were here she-she oh! I don't even know what she would say! But she would hate you so much maybe I shouldn't even be alive and let you have whatever you want! I know I'm can't take care of the park but it's not my fault. You should love your son no matter how they are, look or act! I cannot help myself for being childlike and naive but at least I'm not some selfish snoopy rich man like you!" *snoopy means snobby to him*

Mr. M - "Pops I do love you even if you are childlike or naive."

Pops - "But I heard you say you love the limo and money more than me!"

Mr. M couldn't think of anything to say which made Pops even more upset and cries more. But Mallard hugs his son and Pops turn and see his father hugging him.

Mr. M: "I'm so sorry son, you are right I should never say those awful things to you, you are my one and only son and I don't want to see you go because I would be lonely…"

Pops: "But what about those things you say about taking me somewhere?"

Mr. M: "I should've never said that! And I'm just so proud to have you as my son. I love you so much Pops and I will never let anything happen to you."

Pops - "Really? You really mean that papa?"

Mr. M - "Of course you're my son and I love you no matter what."

Mallard hugged him more and Pops' heart feel the warm father and son love inside which made Pops smiled and he hugged his father.

Pops: "I'm so sorry."

Mr. M: "It's okay son."

After several minutes of hugging and cheering up Mallard takes his son to get ice cream and spend some father and son quality time as the two were telling jokes, laughing and talk about what Pops had done from the time he surf to be one with nature to him wanted to get to his favorite game show and tricked the people at the studio, which surprise and impress his father.

 **Moral - Nobody is perfect and family will love you just the way you are.**

 **Hope you all like it!**


	5. Loss (Skips)

**He just wants to say sorry for the long wait, I was busy with school but now I'm back!**

 **Anyway this chapter is about how Skips felt after losing Mona but he gets help from a friend. I wanna thanks Animetoonz for her help! Thanks dude! :D**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

 **P.S. Walks is Skips is first name in case you don't know and Techmo real name is Samson.**

Walks - Mona! Mona!

Walks ran up to the pile of crashed building pieces that crushed Mona. One of the Guardian of Eternal Youth picked up the necklace she had on and sadly shook his head.

Guardian of eternal Youth 1 - "Walks...She gone."

Walks - "She can't be gone! She can't!"

Guardian 2 - "I'm sorry Walks but she is."

Walks - *in tears* "You lie!"

Gary - "It's not a lie Walks. She's truly gone. I'm sorry Walks."

Not wanting to cry in front of all these people, Walks ran out of the prom is despair. He ran and ran until he stopped at the park. He fell on his knees and he began to cry.

Walks - "Mona...Come back! It's not fair; I should have been the one that should get crushed! Not you!"

Then suddenly, a young man with green skin sees him and feels concerned. That man was Walks old friend Samson.

Samson - "What on earth?"

Samson walked up to Walks and put a hand on his shoulder.

Samson - "Walks?"

Walks looks at Samson with a tear-soaked face.

Walks - "Not now Samson..."

Samson - What happened?"

Walks explained to his friend what happened at the prom and his girlfriend death. Samson was surprised and shocked of what is he hearing.

Samson - "Wow...

Walks - "Yeah now she's gone…"

Walks began to sobbed harder and Samson felt so bad for him.

Samson - "Hey it's gonna be okay Walks."

Walks - *cries* No it won't! The love of my life is gone! My life will never be the same with Mona...She was my first and the only woman I ever love."

Samson - "Hey it's gonna be okay Walks."

Walks - "No it's not! Things won't be the same without her and I might as well just be alone…"

Samson - "You're not alone Walks. You have me and your other friends at school."

Walks - "Yeah but I miss Mona…"

Samson - " I know. I know."

He gives Walks a hug and then he let go. Walks did felt a little better but was still upset with Mona's death.

Walks - "This isn't fair! It should've been me! Not her!"

Samson: "No don't say that Walks."

Walks - "I should have fought Klorgbane from the start and she would've still been alive."

Samson - "You did what you could and it's not your fault. I mean its okay to miss her but crying for her is not gonna bring her back."

Walks looked up with Samson with tears still in his eyes.

Samson - Look even though I never met Mona, but she would want you to be good and happy. What would Mona think if she saw you crying over her and being depression and not doing anything with your life?"

Walks stops crying and thinks for a minute. He realizes that Samson is right; Mona wouldn't want this for him. She would want Walks to be happy and enjoy life and do the right things.

Walks - "She...she wouldn't like it...she would want me to be good and happy."

Samson - "That's right. You have to be strong, for her."

Walks - "Your right...Mona would've wanted me to move on."

Samson - "Exactly."

Walks - "Thanks Samson."

Samson - "Anytime my friend."

Samson helped Walks up and walked him back home. In his room he looked at the necklace one last time and a tear landed on the picture of Mona. Walks is still upset that Mona is gone but he vowed himself to move on in life and to be good and happy because this is what Mona would of wanted for to do. He looked at the picture one last time and he put it under his pillow and fell asleep.

 **Moral - Losing a loved one in life is tough but you need to keep going in life because they wouldn't want you to be depressed and miserable. You will be fine as long you have people who support you.**

 **Hope you all like it!**


End file.
